


Fate

by LizzietotheT



Series: Merthur Poetry [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzietotheT/pseuds/LizzietotheT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem based on the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+Purple).



> Written as a bonus for Merthur Party 2013.

 

It doesn’t matter what we do.

It doesn’t matter what we say.

It will always end up just this way.

For is has been told many a time

That you have your fate and I have mine.

Yours is to die at the hands of a friend

And mine is to live through, right ‘til the end.

But now you are dying, dying in my arms

And I wish so much to be able to follow you.

I cry into your hair and kiss your skin.

But I realise that in death, all is fine.

This is not your fate but mine.


End file.
